


An explosive debut

by Iyacarak



Category: Bottled Up (Webcomic)
Genre: Also swearing!, Gen, Maybe this gets a sequel, Sorry for that pun dhskdk, Tagged t cause since is opm based people r gonna hit eachother a quite lot, just playing with an idea.., maybe some blood, not too extreme but better safe than sorry-el
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iyacarak/pseuds/Iyacarak
Summary: A One Punch Man au of bup, basically! Young Sorrel wants to be a hero, and a curious summer day event could open him the doors he needs





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isi basically a introduction, exposition chapter.  
Sorrels family details are based on ideas tammy mentioned on a stream.. And some worldbuilding context, though if u are into opm u will get the idea haha  
Hope u like :)

-We are proud to announce, that since today, the menace of the sea dwelling monsters has effectively been stopped from Spectrum City. All due the unstoppable labour of our heroes..

-Please, thank them for their duties, and return to your normal scheduled activities.

-Till next time, Sariah and Candice out! 

Remember that we also make musical content, and if you enjoy it then tune in at-

The radio was suddenly cut.

By a kick, nonetheless, by young Sorrel Livarot

-Hey! I got you down, evil thing..! No.. That doesn't sound right-he blurted, then stopped to rethink his dialogue

-Sorrel!! Are you training already??-A voice interrupted him from the lower plant

-Uh.. Yeah uncle!! Its kinda.. Soon, I know, sorry about that!!-Sorrel scratched his head embarrased

-Its okay, just wait till is a bit later; the neighbors could come to whine about the noise.. Again..

Sorrel huffed, this was a normal sunny day at the house. Was kind of amusing though, and his uncle and aunt were more tolerant than his dad

The boy wanted to be a hero so bad.. You know, those strong extraordinary people that stood in the always beating Spectrum City and, the entirely of Maalja, really.

Nobody knew why heroes existed in the first place, how they got their powers. Maybe had to do something with radiation, or the relatively recent influx of monsters appearing. 

Who knows

But one thing was clear, the individuals blessed with such powers worked to protect the city from the biggest threats, and if they turned evil, other heroes could beat them

He didnt get why turning evil could be so tempting. Sure, villains are always the salt in a recipe, and all that power and rebellion..  
But saying no to an even greater power coming from being cheered by the townsfolk? Having girls swoon over you while you got up and up in the rankings til reaching that sweet and elusive rank S every hero dreamt of

But, Sorrel had no powers, really. "Mine just.. Haven't awakened yet.." He repeated. He could use some powers, maybe thunder or telekinesis

His always stern yet well meaning dad told his middle son to always stick up to studies and stop chasing such chimeras. Why bother about "hero work", when he was young people did fine without them anyways.

Sorrel always grunted and shook his head when confronted with such accusations:  
-That old geezer! Since we live closer to the countryside than the big, full of heroes metropoli, he believes he has a saying on this! 

..but part of him did wondered if his dad was in the right.. Maybe he was not made to be a hero.. 

Ah, but these summer holidays he wouldnt have to think about that. Study break? In spectrum city nonetheless!!

He had been following this routine since he first landed on his uncle and aunts house:

When the sun rose up, he would jump out the bed, start training his fighting abilities (maybe he could awaken some power like this..)

go downstairs to have a good breakfast (cause all heroes do that)  
and then keep on training again on his room, and if asked if he wa s studying, lie a bit about that, train more, and sleep (less than reccomended to not waste time which made him sport some eyebags, but enough to keep on the always perfect shaped hero quota)

Repeat

Repeat

They say insanity is doing the same thing over and over waiting for things to change, but Sorrel did not give up. He kept going and going ignoring everything as much as he could  
Forgetting about what day was gave his brain more space to train

And train again.

He had a gut feeling, a tingle in the throat, that this summer somethint amazing would happen to him

But the exact when? No clue. But better practice till it happens

And dramatically shout your cool attacks to be ready to fire them, too

Sorrel was a human, he liked it or not, and actually did have to take breaks from the training, but only to not worry his family so they pulled him out the addictive training, not to "rest" or any weak thing  
(Or did he?)

He drank some water, put the radio and his other makeshift training dummies (made out of books, shelves, pillows and.. Whatever else he coulf find, really) in their place after they were beaten by his powerful hero in training force

He was wearing his training gear: dark green tank top, black sport shorts, loads of black sport tape  
(Cause it looked So badass to him), so he put on a white shirt and less dorky grey pants, and untied his hair and put his green camo hat while putting some shoes (He put his curls in a purple scrunchie when training, since they were so fucking annoying) 

Sorrel grabbed his backpack and went outside.  
He walked up almost sneaking, without saying anything to his already used to it family, since he enjoyed solitude, space so much he did not want it to fade while the transition from training room to hot street

Sometimes he felt he needed alone time from the training itself, but would not admit it


	2. Chapter 2

The midday sun hit Sorrel mercilessly

Usually, when he was out, that dumb green hat was enough to protect him, but not today, 

had it passed so much time it was already thr overly hot, middle of summer heat instead of the more palatable barely summer heat?

Was so hotter than usual, that he decided to break his routine of walking the same place he always strolled by to get a cool beverage

The boy went left, and some streets later he found a vending machine, but just when he grabbed his trusty backpack, he realized he actually forgot to store money on it

-What the fuck!!! You gotta be kidding me!-he blurted out- Now this... Crappy thing won't even give me a water bottle now!!!

Sorrels blood boiled even hotter than the sun, and without thinking he started to scream, shake and punch the machine, as if it was a new dummy

Meanwhile, thoughts started to race his mind

"Maybe this is not.. Such a big thing to be this angry"  
He grunted as if to dismiss his thoughts  
"You are so irritable because you rested way less than you thought"  
He shook his head  
"A good hero should not do this"  
That hit him like a truck  
Sorrel finally gave up on the machine  
He wanted to throw his hat to the ground  
"

The sweat felt so gross  
But, Sorrel tried to control himself walking away..

-HELP!!!  
Sorrels heart almost jumped out his heart upon hearing that shriek  
Finally. Someone who needed help  
Someone who needed a hero  
He saw a bunch of people being scared, running from...  
A crab like monster..?

But the sea dwelling monsters.. Didnt all go back to the sea?

Whatever, there was hero duty to do, but.. In first hand, an actual monster looked quite.. Scary.. Big pincers, armored body and a raging expression..

-YOU SHOULDNT HAVE PAINTED OVER HIM  
One of the people yelled

Sorrel didnt knew what they meant, but couldnt ponder as the amok intensified as the crab arrived from afar yet got close at an astonishing pace

Sorrel had to act quick

Probably it was barely a wolf level

But.. That was still terrifying

"But a real hero would not back off"

He knew what to do

Backpack and hat, thrown to the ground. Feet in movement

Suddenly, the monsters path was interrupted by a small, eye bagged figure

-HEY MONSTER. Why don't you fight with someone who can give your hits back!!

The civilians backed off and the monster grunted

Sorrel stood trying to be confident

His sweat was now cold

The battle had begun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is a ref to Saitamas first enemy of course!


	3. Chapter 3

The monster inspected Sorrel with a quick glance, and huffed  
He was going to keep crawling, not giving that much attention to the boy, like if he were other stone in the walk, so he just.. Slided left

-HE HEy What are you doing??-Sorrel said astonished

-I almost thought you were one of those heroes, but you barely are a wannabe.. Now back off or I will step you

-NOW YOUVE DONE IT

An angriest Sorrel managed to punch the crab, but he ended up barely scrapped, while Sorrels hand suffered quite a bit, gaining him a yelp

-You are gonna stain my shell, twerp, and the goddess knows ive had enough staining with those idiots back there!!

The civilians had already began to run away, but the monster could still see them. What is worse, theyd be easy prey thanks to his speed.

But Sorrel would not give up yet. He kept punching the monster in the same spot, ignoring the pain in his knuckles

The crab picked him up, starting to being hurted, and squeezed him with the pincer. Sorrel still resisted quite swiftly, trying to kick the monster, so he launched him off with a swift arm movement

Sorrel crashed to the ground, the headache being less than the dread for the damn crab  
He rose up, scrapped knees, and kept charging again, screaming

The monster and Sorrel traded a flurry of hits, Sorrel being able to dodge some of the hits due to being more light, but that thing so fast and strong  
Sorrel could leave him some dents, and tried to aim for the face with the hits

Again, the pincer, but Sorrel could hold it with a lot of effort and try to shove it back  
The other claw was going to hit him but Sorrel managed to jump and give some flying kicks

The crab could barely dodge this, and he was starting to get nervous, so he decided to finish that overly resistant twerp ramming him

Sorrel fell again, this time standing up being more difficult due to the collision

He had difficulty not falling, he felt over heated

The crab grunted  
-You actually gave more hassle than you needed, but, enough, I can sense at least one of those idiots who painted me is still close..

The monster left, and could find one of the civilians, that seemed kind of left behind

She screamed, and despite not being as scrapped as Sorrel she barely could stand just as him. She was paralyzed, but managed to havr guts and run as fast as she never could, but the crab was still there

Sorrel was hearing all of this, struggling with the dust

Was he gonna left someone innocent be as hurt at him by a very stupid shellfish?

Absolutely not

The "a good hero would fight" didnt even appear, he just followed his heart and what was right, running towards the monster

-HEY! ROUND TWO MOTHERFUCKER!!  
He could punch the crab in the back, which caught him off guard

The civilian could back off, but the crab quickly recovered, and, roaring was going to first ram Sorrel again, but the boy opened his arms and prepared to stop his movements

The crab hit like a truck again, but Sorrel would not fall again

A toss and tug

The crab could still ram where he wanted to go but Sorrel was so resistant, and tried to push him back feeling his whole face burn up like last time

Except this time

A faint smell of gunpowder

The heat kept rising

A literal explosion came out Sorrel

The crab actually end up flung away, and the civilian could hear this so she turned back, gasping with the heart popping out

Sorrel was in the ground too, but didnt fly away, and aside from being a bit burnt and the pain he had from before... He was okay??  
Did that.. Explosion came out of him? It surely felt like it came out his body

His eyes widened

His powers had finally awakened

A triumphant smile, a relief and disbelieving chuckle, looking at the crab who struggled to move

Sorrel made one last push, leapt to the crab, and trying to face the opposite direction of the civilian, his adrenaline of the chart, was ready for the final blow

He had no clue how his powers worked, but the feeling of knowledge he had this morning in his throat came again

His face was burning again

-HEy you expired crab!! Didnt you like to ram people?  
He smirked and with all the emotion in the world pushed him like he did to him before, and other explosion burst out from Sorrel

The crab Flung away WAY more than before, and upon landing in the ground, he was defeated.

He huffed and tried to stand up for going away, as Sorrel stood in his tired visage, proud

-I thought you were a normal human... But you are.. One of them... That is cheating..

The crab managed to stand up, and ran as fast as he did before.. In the other direction

A proud yet still shocked Sorrel sighed.

-I DID THAT. I FUCKIN.. BEAT UP A MONSTER.. A REAL ONE.. HA....

The boy fell to the ground thanks to being so tired, and the civilian came running towards him


	4. Chapter 4

-Hey! Are you okay!?!?  
The civilian asked, she was blonde, had some freckles and an eye patch, and looked around Sorrel's age.

-Yes.. I am.. I just..

-Did that weird crab hurt you a lot? You are bleeding!

Sorrel scratched his head and looked down his wounds: he really had ended up quite beaten up, plus the small burns, but, nothing very serious thankfully but still, and he was still a bit pained.  
He felt kind of bad for his dummies now

-It's okay, I am not broken or anything, ..! Uhh, your name is??

-Oh! Silly me! Sorry!-she apologized kind of mumbling-My name is Kirsikka, and you are.. Uh I mean your hero name of course, never heard of you! -Kirsikka chuckled

-Hero name? Uh.. No no I am not a hero.. Yet..-He answered embarrassed and kind of in shock someone called him a hero-I wanna be one.. I am Sorrel

-Sorrel? That is a nice name! But if u want to be a hero, you will need an alias like all do!

-Heh, I know!-Sorrel smiled finally coming down

-So.. explosions..-Kirsikka scratched her chin-Nothing else right? Not that is bad just asking cause-she was cut by one of sorrels nods-okay so.. Explosion Prince?

-Prince?? Me!?-Sorrel frowned 

-Yes! Like the anime awesome hero guys.. In magical girl things..

-Do you think I am awesome??-Sorrels dmile widened up again

-Yes! Of course! Look at what you just do!-She chuckled

Indeed, there were explosion marks where he used his powers

-Well, it was more difficult than it looked y know. Cause like I ended up hurt and like-

-OH MY GODDESS ALL THIS CHAT AND I FORGOT TO HELP YOU!?!? SORRY SORRY DO YOU YOU NEED A DOCTOR!?-Kirsikka blurted VEry worried and guilty

-Nah, is fine, I can rest at home! Now that is an excuse to rest up from training, heh

-Do you train a lot?

-Only enough to be a hero: everyday! I barely rest I think..-Sorrel scratched his cheek and was not sure if smile or not

-Hm.... I think you were a hero already, but I understand.. Cannot say I am not guilty of overworking myself too..  
But, can I offer you something at least? To drink..?

The forgotten ugly sticky heat came back to the boy

-YES PLEASE!I tried to get a drink before but i forgot the coins and it was so BAD!!-S

-Then alright, let's go both of us!

Sorrel grabbed what he tossed before to the ground and held a bit on Kirsikka when the legs hurted too much  
-Are you sure you can handle me?  
Kirsikka lifted him off the ground, not really showing signs of struggle  
-Woah! You are strong  
-He he, thanks, it runs in the family..-Kirsikka answered humbly

Kirsikka got him a cola, and one for herself too, and when walking back, Sorrel, feeling better and walking on his own, still grabbed her arm when it hurted a bit.

-So, ur kinda strong.. I know I train and the powers and all but.. You couldve also done great with that? Why didnt you try to fight back?

-Oh, violence..-Kirsikka fidgeted with the can and looked down- is not my thing.. I dont like getting involved and not that fond of the having powers idea.. I just like the amazing heroes that have them

-Oh right!.. Understand..

-Plus that was really scary! I could not move.. Pretty coward..  
-Dont beat yourself up, what you say is valid, if i wasnt a hero em a hero in training.. Hero wannabee, I would have been like you, or ran even faster than those friends of you

Sorrel chugged down some cola as Kirsikka laughed

-Good point.-She said-But those are not my friends.. They are in my art class and.. Everybody was gonna go out so I didnt wanna be alone.. They found a sleeping crab monster and painted him for a laugh

-So thats why he had marks!-Sorrel answered

-Exactly.. It was a bad idea from the beginning.. And they just ignored any warning and..-Kirsikka sighed-some times i wish i had good class mates instead of reckless ones.. We could even be friends..

There was silence as the teens finished their sodas, Sorrel feeling a bitter taste from her answer

-So.. You dont have friends?-he asked, throwing his can to the bin

-Kind of.. One.. Maybe two.. Aside from that uhh.. Nope-she threw her can-And you? Explosion hero?

Sorrel rubbed his neck

-I am not the outgoing guy so, not really, but is okay, better alone than with shitty company

Kirsikka laughed

-Would you like to be friends, Sorrel..?

-Sure thing! 

Both, smiling, chatted about their possible meet up plans cause that is what friends do! A bit alien of a concept to Sorrel but he was enjoying it. He was not anti social just.. Went alone..

Kirsikka decided to walk him back home but before, they saw where the explosions were before

This time, they were not alone

A tall young man, with a black mask and pretty wild white ish hair, and otherwise normal get up, inspected the place

-Who!?-asked Sorrel ready for bout 3  
-Ice man!! -Kirsikka said with relief  
-Ice man!?-Sorrel repeated confused  
-I am NOT ice man. I am Cloud man..-He huffed  
-Sorry, my sister always calls u that-Kirsikka chuckled

-That Vad..-Cloud Man grunted lowly but decided to stop-Anyways, you two know what happened here? My squad is lookin for a big ol nasty crab man

-Squad?? Wait are you a..???!?-Sorrel realized something

-A hero, yep! 3 of class c.. But i am still a newbie..-he scratched his head-Anyways what happened..

After the two told him the story, Kirsikka elogiated Sorrels heroic potential, and asked Cloud Man to give him a chance in the organization, to which, he answered he would definitely talk about him .  
He said goodbye and flew away on a cloud he made  
Sorrel was SO flustered he couldnt barely speak out of happiness going home, but managed to ask kirsikka how she knew the guy

-My family has.. Ties to heroes.. The rest is confidential.

Sorrel nodded and then they arrived home

-thanks again Kirsikka  
-take care explosive hero! So see you soon yeah?  
-yeah!

Sorrel entered home. The wailings of his surprised family towards the wound armonized with the crickets that started to pop out said afternoon  
After an in depth explanation and some bandages, they were so proud of him, but asked him to please rest, and after a dinner and watching the news report mention two explosions in the scene, he went up super proud

Before hitting the hay, he looked at the mirror and put heroic poses, showing muscle. Sure, he was scrawny tho the training made him more athletic, but tonight, he felt even stronger than with all the training in the world

And that made him put the strongest smile


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did not tag the other characters that appear here cause this is a surprise

Meanwhile, in the silence of the night, at a small yet crammed kiosk in a shadier place of Spectrum City..

The vendor adjusted his shades and was prepared to finally close, cleaning the desk while listening to the radio, but he wanted one last check

-Hm.. No one else? Alright then..-He smiled feeling the night breeze-Not that I mind closing soon, but really there isnt anybody else interested in some reliable trinkets and wares?-he boasted-Nobody? Well the..

-Here is your somebody else

An unknown voice gave the vendor chills in his back, it was pretty unsettling, and he started to cough as the summer night breeze was suddenly replaced by a nauseating tobacco stink

-Wh..

Before the vendor could properly inspect the place, he saw a figure at the othet side of the desk with the corner of his eye

-Oh! You scared me! Heh, you like scaring people, huh?

-As if I had time for something like that-Thr voice sounded annoyed but still chilling-Well, at least like this..

The vendor took a better look of the stranger:

He had a worn out red varsity jacket, a grey backpack, black gloves that looked out of place and his grim stern visage behind a purple cap, only leaking a judgy green eye

That guy only seemed shady business, but those were the vendor's clients.

-Oh, sir.. ! What may I serve you?-The vendor tried to recover from the surprise and go back to his flim flam artist mannerisms

-Do you sell food? If so.. Just something like a coffee, I am very busy

-Oh right let me see..-The vendor searched on the shelves-Oh friend, I am afraid I ran out of existances today!

-Do you have tobacco?

-Yes! I alway have some packets left, let me see-he looked in the shelves

While he searched, the stranger put an eye on the radio

".. And the scene was succesfully cleaned, and the crab man monster was found miles away near an aquarium, but Ice um.. Cloud man could capture him.  
-And that is all the information we have for now! Stay tuned to Candice and Sariah to.."

-Huh, more sea dwelling monsters-said the stranger  
-Pretty scary eh friend? Those monsters are the worst.. Well here it is! Its high quality, so itll be 6,59..  
The stranger grunted and laid down the money, grabbing the box and starting to smoke in front of the man

-Monsters are not the worst

-Excuse me?

-All those preposterous heroes, and monsters are the ones who actually shake the city

-Well thats..

-They are very fascinating, and their power is unmatchable. Why aim to be a puny hero when you can be a monster-The stranger took a long puff from the cigar, looking to the sky and then over the shoulder-If I could, I would be one of them

-Huh.. That sure is a viewpoint..-the vendor stirred up an eyebrow- I mean, between me and you, heroes are alright but a bit too policing to humble vendors like me and all.. But I prefer them to a terrible beast destroying my home, friend..

-Like if heroes wouldn't do that if you disagreed with them. And do not call me friend. By the way-The stranger tossed the cigar box in the counter-This tobacco is pure shit.  
I would discuss it with you and ask for my money like a.. gentleman.. but, as I said, I am quite busy, and I am already late.. Consider this a pap in the shoulder, grimy con man..

The vendor stsrted to worry, but before anything, thr guy faded into the dark again, the cigar stench coming away with him.

The vendor huffed, closed the store with haste and pulled out his phone, msking a call

-Perdido? I met a weird guy.. Tell that organization that should be wary

-Augh, RGB, you call for that shit? Do you know how late it is? If you called me for any creepy man you saw in your shop of horrors..

-Hilarious, but trust me, that one wasn't normal. He had an obsession with monsters and looked dangerous

-Monsters?.. That is kind of worrying but probably just..

-Maxwell, trust me. Just. Keep an eye..-RGB sounded more worried

-Right, we will do.. But so convinced are you?

-I have seen many weird people here.. But this guy is unlike nything I have ever seen before


End file.
